narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Noriko
Please don't edit! Thank you~! Noriko (''のりこ, Noriko) is a kunoichi from Otogakure who functioned as Kinimaro's temporary replacement in the Sound Four. She appeared briefly during the Sasuke Retrieval Arc and later during Shippuden. Background Noriko was born and raised in Sunagakure, where she attended the Academy and occasionally trained with her third cousin, Pakura- a woman who later grow into the "Hero of the Hidden Sand". As a child, Noriko was extremely uneasy and constantly worried about the state of the world around her. When Pakura was betrayed by the Kazekage, Noriko feared the worst for herself, seeing as she was also a user of the same bloodline limit. She defected from Sunagakure and intended to head to Konohagakure, where she planned to seek refuge. Noriko ran into Kinimaro (who was out scouting) before she could reach Konoha and he managed to convince her to join Otogakure and swear allegiance to Orochimaru. Noriko agreed, largely because she felt no particular attachment to either side, and left with Kinimaro. Unbeknownst to Noriko, Kinimaro had chosen her purely because of her bloodline limit. With Pakura dead, Noriko became the last known user of the Scorch Release. Orochimaru was elated to have such a rare bloodline in his possession and began to experiment on Noriko almost immediately after she arrived. His plan was to absorb her jutsu and bloodline into his own body and planned to inject the DNA she possessed into several other experiments in order to better strengthen his troops. The transfer was unsucessful on both accounts and wound up killing several experiments. Orochimaru resolved to attempt the transfer again- though at a later date- and instead focused on honing Noriko's jutsu for his own gain. Kabuto was successfully able to modify Noriko's bloodline limit just before Sasuke arrived in Otogakure. He managed to increase the heat her fireballs possessed, which left them blue, and thus increased her deadliness in battle. However, he was still unable to transfer Noriko's DNA without killing the subject. Rather than risk losing Noriko's loyalty, Orochimaru agreed to give her the Cursed Seal of Earth, much like Kinimaro. He then allowed her to join his guard platoon and eventually sent her off to protect Sasuke during the Retrieval Arc. She later returned to him and served at his side for the remainder of her apperance in the series. Noriko was later seen during the battle versus Madara during the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. Her fate in undetermined. Personality Noriko is a very sly, intelligent young woman. She doesn't speak much, nor does she make an effort to emote, but she is constantly aware of her surroundings. Noriko is very observant and alert, with heightened senses thanks to her sensory capabilities. She is extremely serious and often looks and behaves tiredly. Noriko is a chronic pacer and insomniac who spends most of her nights reading or wandering about Orochimaru's various bases. Because of this, she is almost always assigned the night shift when it is her turn to keep watch. Noriko is unpreturbed by the supernatural but is quite terrified of large dogs and bears due to a bad experience from her childhood. Noriko is described as having "fast hands" which implies that she is highly fidgety and moves rather frequently. Sakon once complained that she isn't fun to play poker with because her hands are so fast that he can't cheat and look at her cards before hand. However, this fidgety habbit has gotten on the nerves of plenty of people in the past, Sasuke Uchiha included. Noriko has also been described as "methodical". She seems to do things in a very specific order and when forced to deviate from this routine, she grows uneasy. As a result, she is often late or far too early to various events because she does not like to deviate from her routine. When Noriko originally came to Orochimaru, she was ''extremely ''suspicious of everyone she came in contact with- even Orochimaru himself. As she aged, Noriko's loyalty towards Orochimaru only grew stronger. Eventually, Noriko grew so horribly attached to him (and in a bizarre, morbid manner) that she was uncomfortable when she was too far away from him. She has gradually outgrown this clingyness now that she is allowed to associate with others and was allowed to take more missions. Noriko threw herself into her missions work and successfully completed 497 missions in less than four years of shinobi service, which is more than anyone else besides Kabuto has completed within Otogakure. During this time, she was described as a "workaholic" by multiple people. When in battle, Noriko can grow extremely arrogant of her abilities. As a powerful shinobi, her arrogance isn't entirely unprecented but is still extremely annoying to all that are forced to deal with it. Noriko is also very greedy and has a tendancy to hoarde food, much to the disgust of those around her. She has led ants into her bedroom more than once. Noriko can also speak and say very foul things, a trait she picked up from Tayuya, but is emotionally sensitive and dislikes it when people behave the same way in regards to her. Noriko has a tendancy to take everything ''very ''seriously and often behaves "like a grandma". As the only remaining bodyguard of Orochimaru, Noriko feels she cannot slack off like she did before and allow Sasuke to kill her master yet again. She does not get along well with Karin because she is immensly jealous of Karin's sensory skills but handles Suigetsu and Jugo just fine- and has even ''blushed ''when in Jugo's presence, which may imply that she has feelings for him. Noriko has also said- on multiple occasions - that she dislikes Sasuke Uchiha and would kill him if she could. Appearance Noriko has relatively long lilac hair that is normally pulled back into a high pony tail or bun, though she spent the majority of her panel time with her hair flowing freely. She has a single strand of long hair that falls in her face most of the time despite her best efforts. Some time during Shippuden, she cuts her hair off and the bangs are no longer an issue. Noriko was first seen (albeit briefly) dressed in the standard clothing of Orochimaru's guards, which consisted of a lavender top that she wore over a black t-shirt and an apron-skirt over a pair of black knee-high stockings. Noriko wore a foreward facing pouch around her waist and kept a kunai holster strapped to each leg. Her uniform is somewhat similar to Karin's, who wears the standard uniform for her division. As a member of the Sound Four, she wore the standard tunic with no modifications, though she did add a kunai holster to each of her thighs and carried a scroll with her at all times. During Shippuden, Noriko was seen wearing the standard Otogakure flak jacket over a long-sleeved black shirt. She secured her forehead protector on her left bicep and wore seals on both wrists which she used in order to summon poisoned senbon. She also wore a charcoal grey apron skirt and a cow-camo sash baring the Otogakure symbol over a pair of thigh-high black stockings. Noriko kept a kunai holster strapped to each thigh and wore a pair of standard-issue black sandals beneath her shin guards. She also wore guards on her forearms and kept a pouch strapped to her left thigh for easy access. During that time, Noriko's hair was cut so short and jaggedly that she was left looking as if she had only just returned from fighting another battle. Her curse mar is located on her left collarbone. It still remains there to this day. Abilities Noriko is a fast, agile kunoichi who specializes in ninjutsu. She is rather poor with both taijutsu and genjutsu, though she has improved upon both considerably since her first appearance. Noriko is adept at noticing genjutsu but she cannot cast any, nor can she break through the majority she faces. Noriko is primarly a ninjutsu-based fighter and lacks much physical strength or stamina, though her agility more than makes up for her short-comings. Noriko functions as both a sensor type and a medical ninja, though she isn't the best at the latter. She can only use basic medical ninjutsu such as the Mystical Palm Technique but isn't as adept with it as someone like Sakura. She wishes to learn more but hasn't had the chance to. Noriko plans to pester Kabuto once the war is over and demands he take her on as an apprentice. Kekkei Genkai '''Scorch Release' (灼遁,Shakuton Viz "Scorch Style") is an advanced chakra nature kekkei genkai. This nature creates chakra that is capable of heating up an enemy to the point where all the liquid inside their body evaporates, killing the victim and leaving them a desiccated corpse. It is suggested that this nature is comprised of fire and wind elements. Status Part I TBF. Part II TBF. Video Games Noriko is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia * Noriko's name, when written in kanji (法子) can mean "methodical child," which is likely a reference in regards to Noriko's routine-oriented attitude. *Noriko, like all citizens of Sunagakure, lacks a last name or prominent clan. *According to the databook(s): **Noriko's hobbies include origami, rock-climbing and kendo. She also frequently plays Igou with Kabuto in an effort to relieve him of stress. **Noriko wishes to fight Tsunade's apprentice: Sakura Haruno and anyone else who dares threaten Orochimaru. **Noriko's favorite foods are nattō, Sesame dumplings, and momen tofu. Her least favorite food is mitarashi dango. **Noriko has a poor sense of humor but finds herself positively hilarious. Because of this, her favorite phrase is: "Today's weather forecast is, candies in the morning, leopards in the afternoon and slugs in the night. I will bring an umbrella just in case." (今日の天気予報は、午前は飴、午後は豹、夜はナメクジか。一応、傘を持っていこうかな, Kyou no tenki yohou wa, gozen wa ame, gogo wa hyou, yoru wa namekuji ka. Ichiou, kawa wo motte ikou kana. ) **Noriko has completed 497 official missions in total: 251 D-rank, 226 C-rank, 18 B-rank, 3 A-rank and 1 S-rank. **Noriko's crush is Jugo, who's loyalty she finds honorable. **Noriko had not seen grass until she journeyed to Otogakure. Reference Noriko belongs to Dattebayho Category:DRAFT